And It Shall Go On
by SarahWuzHere
Summary: Reid and Desiree are continuing their relationship. Hopefully Derek doesn't get in the way... Sequel to "Geeky Kid With The Glasses"
1. Overprotective Much?

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! So I was almost done writing this when guess what? Microsoft Word decided to hate me and go berserk and deleted everything I had written. **Everything.** And it was like over 2000 words! Let's put it this way: I was a little more than peeved!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Victoria's Secret or Olive Garden.<p>

Overprotective Much?

Usually Reid was used to getting some pretty word looks when he ran because he ran funny but now he didn't have time to pay attention to the looks people were giving him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Morgan shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Reid called back.

"How is it not your fault? You're dating my little sister!" Morgan yelled.

"It was a mutual thing!" Reid stated, trying to avoid a little old lady walking her dog.

"You're so dead!" Morgan responded. Reid whipped out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" Desiree greeted him.

"Des! Call your brother! He's going to kill me!" Reid told her, panting.

"Why? Are you out of breath?" she asked.

"Yes, because your brother is chasing me!"

"He's officially lost his mind!" she said before hanging up. Reid looked back and noticed that he had lost Morgan. Not wanting to take any chances, he ran into the nearest store: Victoria's Secret.

Morgan, meanwhile, was looking everywhere but couldn't find Reid. He searched until his phone started to buzz. "What the-" he trailed off before picking up.

"Derek Anthony Morgan! You quit chasing my boyfriend this instant!" Desiree stated. Derek cringed. As overprotective as his was, his sister had really developed a short temper with him. And it took just one word for Derek to dread her wrath.

"Give me one good reason!" Derek challenged.

"Because I'm happy! Shouldn't that be enough? This is probably the best relationship I have ever been in. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy? And if you keep threatening Spencer, I will never forgive you as long as I live" she told him. Gosh darn in, his sisters always had a way to get to his heart.

"That's a good enough reason for me. I love you Desiree. See you tonight." Derek said, relenting.

"I'll see you and Spencer tonight. If Spencer's still alive…." She muttered before hanging up. It was then that Morgan spotted Reid in Victoria's Secret, looking a tad bit nervous.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Morgan muttered, tramping into the store and receiving some bewildered looks.

"Derek! It's not what you think! I just ran in here to get away from you!" Reid explained quickly.

"That better be the truth! Because if I find out you're buying this… crap for my little sister, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Morgan stated.

"I do not doubt that one bit. Honestly, I just came in here to lose you" Reid said. Morgan got a good look at the kid. He looked pale and nervous so Derek relented.

"Ok kid, I believe you. Truce?" Morgan hoped. _That truce isn't going to last long. He's going to kill me when he finds out I went to Chicago,_ Reid thought.

"Sure" Reid agreed, nodding.

/Reid and Desiree/

Reid came rushing into Olive Garden. He was running late because Hotch had wanted to talk to him after work.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Things ran late at work." Reid said, sitting down at the Morgan's table.

"That's fine. I heard about Derek chasing you, and I would like to apologize on my son's behalf." Fran said.

"That not necessary, Fran." Reid laughed.

"Actually man, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have charged after you like that. I guess I'm just overprotective." Derek admitted.

"You think?" Sarah voiced.

"Gee what gave you that idea?" Desiree added.

"Remember the team a boy asked Sarah to prom? I thought you were going to murder the poor boy." Fran laughed.

"Thank you guys for all the reminders. Anyway, Reid, I just want you to know that I am sorry and you have my full permission to date my sister." Derek replied.

"Whoa, what changed your mind?" Reid questioned.

"Something my little sister said." Derek answered before putting winking at Desiree and raising his glass. "To the happy couple!"

A/N: So it's a tad bit short but after writing that 2000 word version which got deleted I was mad and didn't feel like typing. That and I have to get in the shower. Darn Microsoft Word!

Love, Sarah


	2. Spying Is Cheating

Don't worry; I haven't given up on this story. Last week was just so crazy that I did not get to update this story! But hey, I'm updating now! And I believe my writer's block is gone!

Special shout out to the reviewers:

**Hottiecoolcat391280: **First, thanks for reviewing! Second, I kind of based that part off of my brother! He is so uncomfortable with stuff like that, and every time we pass Victoria's Secret he starts blushing like crazy! But one time he was running away from my other brother and went to Victoria's Secret. So I thought it was fitting for Reid to do the same.

**Anonymous: **Thank you for reviewing! And it's nice to know that I'm not the only one with a grudge against Microsoft Word!

**Astanley1991: **Thank you for the review! When I started writing "Geeky Kid with the Glasses" I had no intention of writing a sequel but as you can tell that didn't work out, and I had no idea if people would like the sequel so I'm glad you love it =]

**Dr. Reid: **Thanks for the review! And when writing the story I was well aware that Desiree was Morgan's older sister but for the purpose of this story I switched that up a little bit ;) Also, in this story she is just his half-sister because of his father dying.

Disclaimer: I so don't own Criminal Minds.

Spying Is Cheating

The next day Reid was very cautious coming into work. Desiree had stayed the night at his place after dinner and Reid hoped Mrs. Morgan hadn't told Derek that Des didn't come home.

"Hey Youngster, you ok? You seem nervous." Morgan observed.

"I am a bit nervous. Yesterday afternoon you chased me and last night you were perfectly normal. I'm starting to think you're going through menopause and it's giving you mood swings." Reid admitted. Prentiss gave the two a strange look, which didn't go unnoticed by Reid.

"What? It's true! He was crazy nice last night and it was scaring me!" Reid told her.

"I was nice to you because Desiree called me while I was chasing you and got mad at me." Derek informed the younger agent.

"Who knew that Des's temper would have that kind of affect on you?" Reid mused. Suddenly a rush of colors that was Garcia came running up to Reid's desk.

"Oh, good. My Angel Face is still alive!" Garcia noticed, happily.

"Yeah, Morgan decided not to kill me." Reid told her. Derek shook his head and laughed.

"I would have if Desiree didn't call me." Morgan replied.

"That doesn't surprise me." Reid muttered.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you when he found that you went to Chicago for a week." Garcia laughed, but the laugh was cut short at the look Morgan was giving her. "You didn't know?"

"I hadn't told him yet." Reid answered.

"You went to Chicago? I thought you were going to visit your mom!" Morgan's voice sounded lethal.

"I did go to see my mom! And then I went to Chicago..." Reid trailed off. Garcia mentally slapped herself for letting Reid's secret out. Prentiss, meanwhile, was enjoying the entertainment coming from her teammates.

"You spent a whole week with just my sister!" Morgan shouted.

"In my defense, your mom and Sarah were there!" Reid cried.

"They knew about you guys? Baby Girl, you knew too?" Morgan exclaimed. Reid grabbed his bag and took off through the glass doors.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sweet Knight, but Reid came to me in confidence. And I knew you would go after the poor guy." Garcia frowned.

A thought came to Morgan then, "What else can you tell me about Reid and Desiree?" he asked.

"Don't you dare. I'm not giving away any more of my Little Genius's secrets." Garcia objected.

"C'mon Garcia, you already spilled one! You should just tell me one more little thing." Morgan begged.

"Reid trusted me with his secrets and I swore I wouldn't tell. But I will tell you something if you keep a promise!" Garcia proposed.

"Anything!"

"You can't keep chasing him and you can't crash any of their dates. And you're not allowed to follow them!" Garcia announced. Morgan sighed and nodded. "Ok, now that we have that out, Reid really likes her." And with that Garcia walked off.

"Baby Girl, you were supposed to me something about them!" Morgan called out.

"I did!" Garcia called back.

"I already knew that about Reid!"

"That's not my problem!" Garcia walked into her office. Prentiss started chuckling.

"Wow, it sucks to be you." Prentiss said in between laughs.

"Thank you for your support Prentiss." Morgan muttered, sarcastically.

/Criminal Minds/

For lunch Reid met Desiree at a little café outside of town. Both of them were so happy to see each other that they didn't notice the Derek in a rental car, watching the couple.

"Hey, Spence. How was work?" Desiree asked after she kissed Reid.

"Well your brother had that murderous look in his eyes again, but other than that it's been pretty good so far." Reid told her.

"I swear if he found out what happened when you came to visit me, I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now." Desiree laughed.

"Are you kidding? I'm surprised I'm still alive after he found out I came to visit you." Reid grinned.

"I don't see why he's so overprotective of me. I'm a grown woman and it's my life." Desiree protested.

"Des, he's overprotective of you because he cares about you. I'm the same way. He's just doing his job as your older brother." Reid informed Desiree before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Morgan was sitting in his rental car, watching the couple through binoculars and muttered when the passenger door opened and in popped Garcia.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan hissed.

"I thought we talked about this! You agreed not to follow them!"

"This isn't following! This is watching!" Morgan insisted.

"If you do this again, I will never make you cookies for as long as you live! Also, I will tell Hotch what you were really doing when you said you had a dentist appointment!" Garcia threatened. Morgan cringed and instantly regretted his decision to go against his promise to Gacia.


	3. Here We Go

Hello all! I haven't updated this story in a while, so I feel quite bad about that. What can I say? I have a busy life. Well, that and I had horrible writer's block, which I still kind of have. Darn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Though I do own the DVDs. And they are A-mazing!

Here We Go

Spencer and Desiree were laying in bed, fully clothed, each reading a book, when Mrs. Morgan called.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Desiree answered her phone.

"Hi Des! Your sister and I came up with this genius idea." Fran got straight to the point.

"Gee Ma, catch your breath. Did Sarah give you any energy drinks?" Desiree was suspicious.

"Just a drink of her Mt. Dew." Fran shooed her off. "But anyway, we came up with the idea that we all go on vacation. Derek knows that wonderful man that owns a hotel in Jamaica."

"Yes, but the last time he was there, the police came to arrest the other agent that was with him. I'm pretty sure the man that owns the hotel won't want Derek back there." Desiree laughed. "And who is 'we'?"

"Why, you and Spencer, Derek, Sarah, and I."

"Though I agree with your idea, I don't think Spencer wants to go on vacation with Derek." Desiree gently reminded her.

"Derek won't try to kill him if you're around." Fran insisted.

"Hold on, let me ask Spence." Desiree leaned over to find that Spencer was already looking at her.

"I would love to go. Just make sure that Derek's room isn't right next to ours. He'd probably hold a glass to the wall to listen in." Spencer answered. Desiree grinned and kissed him.

"He said yes. Have you called Derek and asked him to get in touch with that man?" Desiree asked.

"One step ahead of you, Des. He got in touch with him. We leave Monday." Fran responded.

"Monday? But today is Thursday! I need to go shopping! Spencer needs to talk to Hotch about vacation time!"

"Don't worry, Derek already talked to Agent Hotchner about Spencer's vacation time. Hotch agreed to let both Derek and Spencer go for the week. And Derek can go shopping with you two." Fran offered. Though the thought worried Desiree, she grumbled a yes. Spencer looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry Mom, I have to go take a shower." Desiree lied and hung up.

"We're going shopping with Derek?" Reid whimpered.

"I'm sorry Spence, but I thought it'd be good bonding." Desiree sighed.

"If it makes you happy, I'll go. But I am _not _going into a store alone with him. I'm pretty sure that he still wants to kill me." Reid shuttered.

"Have no fear; I won't leave you two alone." Desiree kissed him.

/Criminal Minds is EPIC!/

That Saturday, Reid, Desiree, and Derek were all walking along in the mall. It had been mostly uneventful, much to Reid's relief. That is, until they went into Macy's* so Desiree could get a swimsuit.

"What about this one?" Derek suggested, pointing to a one-piece with unicorns on it.

"Really Derek? _Really? _I'm 28 years old," Desire pointed out.

"I was just asking, geez girl, calm down." Derek shook his head. "Reid, what do you think Desire should wear?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"I think that Desiree should wear anything she wants to." Reid whispered.

"Listen, why don't you and I just go the food court? We can grab something to eat while Des looks for a swimsuit." Morgan offered. Reid gulped.

"Nah, I think Desiree wants us to stay and see her swimsuit." Reid said.

"No really, I insist, Kid. I'll pay." Morgan smirked, dragging Reid off. Spencer cringed, and gave in, sending one last look of hope to Desiree.

"Where are you guys going?" Desiree wondered.

"Reid and I are just going to the food court to grab a snack and just chat." Derek answered, finally getting Reid out of the store.

/Poor Reid…/

Derek and Spencer sat in an almost awkward silence, eating their pretzels. Derek was looking intently at Reid.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's kind of scaring me." Reid muttered.

"Oh, nothing." Morgan responded.

"Why did you want me to come down here? You can't kill me; there are way too many witnesses." Reid reminded him.

"I didn't take you down here to kill you; I just wanted to talk to you." Morgan said.

"About?" Reid pushed.

"Our vacation. I just wanted to let you know that I will be keeping my eye on you. I do trust you, but I want to make sure you don't hurt my sister in anyway." Derek threatened. Reid gulped. This was going to be a very long vacation.

A/N: * I don't own Macy's.

So there you have it. The next chapter will probably be up later this week.

Love, Sarah.


	4. Time For Fun

To all the wonderful people that have stuck with this story despite my infrequent updating: Thank you and I love you guys! I have been super busy and I naturally feel insanely guilty for not updating too much. Don't worry though, the finales of all my favorite shows are this week, so now I won't have anything to distract me from writing! Well, except for summer….

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds.

Time For Fun.

Once they had arrived in Jamaica, Desiree had insisted that she and Spencer did something fun while Derek was taking a nap.

"What do you mean by fun?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing like _that._ I just meant that we should go swimming or go to the casino while Derek isn't stalking us." Desiree responded before pulling out her swimsuit and heading towards the bathroom.

"When isn't Derek stalking us? Instead of sleeping, he's probably got a cup against the wall trying to listen in." Reid scoffed. On the other side of the wall, Derek quickly pulled the cup away, and groaned at the fact that Reid knew exactly what he was doing.

"Give him some credit Spence, I'm sure he came up with something better than that." Desiree laughed.

"You're right. He probably planted a microphone in here." Spencer joked.

"Well, knowing Derek and how protective he is, it wouldn't surprise me." Desiree mocked. "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought we were going swimming?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't swim very well; not enough coordination." Reid reminded her.

"I'm sure that you have enough coordination to swim. Believe me, I've seen worse. Take Derek for example. When he was 15 he fell off of my aunt's boat and couldn't swim." Desiree laughed.

"Are you serious?" Spencer wondered.

"Absolutely. It was like the highlight of the summer, watching that." Desiree informed him. Spencer chuckled and his mood lightened at the thought that Derek Morgan had fallen off of a boat and couldn't swim.

/Jamaica/

Forty-five minutes after Spencer and Desiree had gone swimming; Derek had decided to wake up from his "nap" and wandered down to the beach. Spencer and Desiree were currently trying to dunk each other and were quite oblivious to Derek standing there.

Derek noticed how happy they both looked. Spencer hadn't looked that happy in quite some time, he remembered. And Desiree….well, from what Derek had seen, she had never looked this happy with any of her other boyfriends.

"You've got to stop stalking them, Derek. They're going to press charges one of these days." A voice said behind him. Derek turned quickly and realized that it was his mom behind him.

"Ma, why do you do that?" Derek laughed.

"To make you feel guilty." Fran joked.

"Well it's working. Garcia does the same thing." Derek shook his head.

"Hmmm, two people make you feel guilty about spying on your sister and her boyfriend." Fran mused. "Then maybe we should be with you all the time so that way you don't creep on them."

"I just want to make sure that Reid doesn't hurt her." Derek muttered. Fran sighed.

"Derek, give the poor boy a break. Look at them," Fran pointed to where Spencer and Desiree were. He was giving her a piggyback ride across the beach. "Does it look like he's going to hurt her?"

"Well, no. But I don't know Momma, I guess I just don't trust them after finding out he went to visit her behind my back." Derek told her.

"Can you blame him though? If you knew he was going to be spending a week in Chicago, you would have most likely followed him and then they wouldn't have gotten to spend time together without you butting in." Fran pointed out. Derek sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Oh Derek, I'm always right." Fran grinned. "Now let's go enjoy our vacation."


End file.
